


Motel Holiday

by TheArgentWolf



Series: Teen Wolf Christmas [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArgentWolf/pseuds/TheArgentWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ending up in a motel over the holiday season, Chris decides to make the best of what he has - much to Victoria's resistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel Holiday

As the car pulled into the motel parking lot, Victoria placed Allison down in the travel cot they'd brought with them, and moved to open the door, noting the mass amount of things that Chris was carrying with him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him as he pushed through the door with a large tree. "What happened to us being conspicuous? You don't think people'll notice someone coming in with a huge tree?"

"Right now, I don't give a crap what other people think." He shrugged, going back to the car for the last of the bags, before he closed the door behind him. "This is Allison's first Christmas."

"She's eleven months old, Chris. She isn't going to remember."

 

"But we'll remember." He sat on the bed next to his wife, glancing over at his sleeping daughter. This was meant to be their first Christmas together as a family, in a house - and then a last minute ambush had led a pack too close to home, and some of the Argent's team told them to run and they'd deal with it. So close to Christmas, there was no way they could move in time, which had led them to a tiny motel room until the holiday season had rolled around, and they could move. "We'll remember her first words, her first steps, her first day at school - she won't. But they're memories for us. For us to look back and know we did everything right by her - that this life didn't mean we missed out on any of the important things." Allison let out a cry, and Chris moved over to her, scooping her into his arms, before sitting back down with Victoria. "We said we'd do things differently for her, do things right... this is the first step."

"You know, you didn't need to give a huge speech to make me listen to you." Victoria muttered, rolling her eyes, and taking the baby from him, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I was just saying... you old softie."

"Maybe it was kind of therapeutic to put it all out there." He chuckled, kissing Victoria on the head in turn. He left Victoria to feed Allison while he busied himself setting up - checking all the tree branches were slotted in place, decorating the entire room with white twinkling lights, baubels placed carefully on the branches, and lastly presents were placed under the tree, not wrapped, but firmly concealed in bags to prevent his wife from peeping.

 

At last there was only one bag left untouched, and Chris sat on the end of the bed, and Victoria raised her eyebrows at him.

"You're gonna kill me for this."

"Darling, I've had plenty of reasons to want to kill you, and that includes childbirth." She replied, rolling her eyes. "What did you do this time?"

"... It was on sale. And I thought it might make you smile, even if you thought it was completely dumb." "And yet you're still not telling me what it is." "Does it help if I tell you it's cute?"

"Chris..."

"Alright, alright." He laughed, lifting the item out of the bag. Victoria paused, staring at it, before staring back at him, incredulous, and Chris shrugged. "So what's your weapon of choice, Vic? Make it quick and painless."

"You want to dress Allison as some kind of... ribbon and tulle monstrosity?"

"I think she'll look cute in it." Chris repeated, taking the little girl back. "You agree, don't you Ally? You wanna be the prettiest girl we've ever seen and show mommy that she's wrong?"

" _You're_ wrong on so many levels - she's already the prettiest girl we've ever seen, and you know it."

"Next to you, you mean."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Christopher." Victoria rolled her eyes, and took the material, looking over it uncertainly.

"Think of it this way." Chris said, as he took it back, beginning to change Allison into it. "If you hate it, chances are she will too, and we'll have a perfect photo to scare her potential boyfriends away with."

 

After the photo was taken outside, Chris carefully lay Allison on her back on the floor, and smiled as she cooed at the twinkling lights, trying to reach up and touch them. Exhaling slowly, he thought to himself how he wished every day was as calm and ordinary as this. He felt Victoria slide to the floor next to him, leaning her head on his and exhaling slowly.

"I know." He responded, knowing she was thinking the same as him, and he put an arm around her shoulder. "But we're gonna do the best we can. Regardless of anything, she's always going to be our little angel."

 

 

For years the picture stayed on the mantle. That was, until Allison took an interest in boys, and it accidentally found it's way to the bottom of a box.


End file.
